Defense Minster Harold Saxon and Torchwood
by Village-Mystic
Summary: After Jack leaves to find his Doctor, Defense Minister Harold Saxon gets a visit from Ianto Jones, a command performance actually. Then Ianto has some time to think about the matter quite a bit before Saxon is elected to the Prime Minster Position.


**Defense Minister Harold Saxon and Torchwood**

**Author's note:**

_Premise:_ One of Ianto Jones' secrets is that when he was at University posing as science major for Torchwood, he fell into the Master's experiment to understand humanity better as a so called favor to the Doctor. The Doctor, in his Fifth Incarnation, only discovered this after the fact. The Master allowed the Doctor to rescue Ianto under his own terms, and Ianto's Torchwood career continued. However, Ianto was forever changed (see The _Seductions of Ianto Jones_).

This story takes place after the end of Torchwood Season 1 and before the start of Torchwood Season 2, before the start of _The Year That Never Was. _In this series, it cannot be undone. It happened. A happier story follows.

Ianto Jones, The Master (Simm), Gwen, Tosh, Owen

**Warnings:** Graphic sex, kink, swearing, non-con and related violence

**Genre:** Angst, Drama

* * *

Secretary of Defense, Harold Saxon, had been leaving messages with Torchwood since well before the opening rift incident. As he was also running for the position of Prime Minster, Jack had easily been able to dodge Saxon's request for a mutual security review and briefing.

Since what Saxon wanted was mainly administrative person to walk him through the Torchwood briefing materials, Jack had scribbled a few notes about sending Ianto back to London. He didn't tell Ianto about it, because he really didn't want to send Ianto back to London on his own, if he could help it.

Then Jack was dead. Then Jack was alive. Then Jack was gone, leaving the rest of the team to keep Torchwood running. And Saxon was insistent that Torchwood send someone, and that someone logically ended up being Ianto Jones. Gone to London on the late afternoon train on a Thursday for a long Friday meeting that could possibly go into the weekend, if necessary.

What Ianto really wanted to do on Thursday night was to go clubbing, but he had his responsibilities to Torchwood, Jack and to finally himself to do well bright and early on Friday morning.

It was with some surprise, as Ianto sat in an ornate antique chair across from Saxon's desk that he could hear the sounds of moaning, the good kind, in the adjoining room. Despite having taken all of his libido suppressors when he was supposed to over the last few days, he felt himself getting hard. He was pretty sure his pupils were widening, eyes darkening with lust.

That wouldn't do. He was going to have to look Saxon in the eyes quite a few times over the next few hours. He got up to pace. He heard the sounds and words of a woman, crying out, "Oh, yes, oh more, oh right there." If he'd been is 20 year old self, he'd rush in and see if he could join. He was stronger now, and damn it he had a lot of responsibility beyond his own euphoria.

Ianto bit his lip. The door opened, Harold Saxon playfully skipping into the office with a wicked grin on his face, despite being dressed right for the meeting. Ianto wondered if the sounds of sex play weren't some sort of audio illusion. However, the pleads and groans had grew louder for the few moments that the door was opened.

"I promised her professional satisfaction, and the lady took me up on it," Saxon demurred. "Of course, I'm not the professional in question, but I do get to watch and chat her up. Quite the fun interpretation of fidelity, don't you think?"

Saxon's words reminded Ianto of when he was dating Lisa, but also going out to gay and kink clubs to get his ass and mouth rammed. At the same time, if he were lucky. Ianto dropped his gaze to the floor. He was sure that his eyes would betray his lust. It wasn't fair. He'd had such a tight reign on his work life over the past few years… well with side moments with Jack against filing cabinets and on tables. Was he breathing heavier? His legs felt week, and he struggled to not drop to his knees and demand to be fucked by the Minster.

"Jones, Ianto Jones! Good to see you." He almost missed that Saxon was talking to him again. Ianto took a breath and looked up, trying to keep his butler bland face on. "We have met before haven't we?" Saxon asked.

Ianto swallowed, imminently aware of the dildo customarily had packed into his channel, a full hard on underneath his well-tailored dress trousers and jacket.

"Minister Saxon," he said hoarsely. "No I don't think I have had the…" he jumped when the non-mechanical, rubber device up his ass started moving. It shouldn't be able to do that, he briefly noted in that moment. "…the pleasure," he ground out.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, deeper," exclaimed the woman's voice. Ianto heard from the other room only slightly muffled through apparently thin walls.

Saxon turned to look over his shoulder back at the door he entered through. Then back at Jones whose eyes were dilated with lust and pinned on the door. Saxon took Ianto by the hand and gave it a tug. "Come on, I know you want to take look see."

Ianto didn't speak but his feet followed the tugging on his hand. Soon he was in a room shaded with dark curtains, a blindfolded woman on a message table being messaged and licked by four other women, while a fifth one was pushing a very large dildo vibrator up her ass, ever so slowly, while the woman on the table begged and whimpered in pleasure.

The end of the dildo that sticking out suddenly lit up, spreading a light show of different colored lights into the room, and the "professional satisfiers" rolled over the blindfolded woman onto her back, the table somehow accommodated the protrusion of the part of the dildo sticking out, her hips raising just slightly into the air while the outer part of the Technicolor, disco light dildo locked into place in a protrusion on the table.

Alien or future technology, a small part of Ianto's brain supplied while he watched the thick vibrator slowly inch further into the woman's arse.

Reluctantly, one hand in his trouser pocket, feeling for his dick, rubbing its side, he looked up. Ianto turned his head to address Saxon, the colored lights still flashing into the corners of her his eyes. Ianto saw Saxon watching the woman, stepping closer to her, loosening his tie and licking his lips. Then, Saxon leaned over her and sucked her clitoris, the woman's writhing and thrashing on the table on limited by the other women holding her ankles. One woman each at the reclined woman's shoulders, also massaging, tweaking and licking her breasts.

Saxon gave her clit and lips a savage bite. The woman screamed, but Ianto couldn't tell if it were in pleasure or in pain. Ianto knew he needed to get his trousers and pants off. He was painfully hard and straining at this point. One hand in his trouser pockets was not giving him enough relief. His mouth was slightly slack and he was drooling saliva out of one corner. His tongue came to life and licked it before it could seep out very far.

Two of the women came around unfastened Ianto's belt and began to pull his trousers and pants down. Ianto knew this whole scenario was wrong. Regained some composure, looked at the women, closed his mouth tightly, and tried to keep his pants on.

A slurp and popping sound caught Ianto's attention, his hands loosening their struggle as he turned and saw Saxon facing him. "Jones, Ianto Jones," Saxon said. "Can't you tell when your anniversary has come early, you will accept this."

At the word anniversary, Ianto dropped to his knees, his dick painfully, painfully hard, leaking. His blood sang through his skull, cock and arse in lust and agony combined. Saxon wants me to fuck her, he thought, not hearing one word after anniversary.

He tore his eyes off the writhing woman, who was now being held down by two of the women, a third putting a dildo gag into her mouth. This was all too familiar to Ianto. But it was also wrong. Jack… Jack wasn't here. And it was his anniversary, now. No this was wrong. He looked up to Saxon. "Why are you doing this!" he pleaded, his voice hoarse with lust.

"Because, Jones, Ianto Jones. I am your Master. And you are both my toy and my agent, and you are never to forget that."

This man was not his Master. Saxon must have gotten some of Yvonne Hartman's hidden files. "No!"

"Mr. Jones, I believe we discussed this over five years ago. You are never to say that word to Your Master." Saxon was angry.

Ianto was brought to his feet by the two surprisingly strong women who had pulled his pants down, freeing his cock.

"Remember this," Saxon exclaimed going down on Ianto's hard cock. The cold mouth had Ianto orgasming after a couple of hard, cold sucks; and then the tendrils of cold and sharp unnerving pain entered his mind like lightening and dagger. Ianto's mind was on fire, yes he was hyper-aware of his surroundings, eyes wide open. Saxon withdrew his lips, but kept physical contact with Ianto's now fully naked body the fingertips running up his side and to his collarbone. Ianto shivered in pain and longing for pleasure.

"I am your Master, and I say that today is your anniversary."

Through the pain, Ianto could feel himself getting hard again. "My Master, yes my Master," he heard his voice saying. The remaining rational part of Ianto's mind knew that this was all wrong but that he must obey, as he had agreed to this of his own free will more than five years ago.

"Good." Saxon clapped his hands the pain subsided with the physical touch's release, but Ianto was now extremely hot and bothered.

"I want you to fuck her," Saxon said. "And I want you to take an hour before you come."

"My Master, yes my Master." There was nothing to do but to mount the woman now. His body could be programmed to come fast or come slow, and his Master wanted him to take exactly one hour before he could have that sweet release. Until that time his body would be on the verge, aching for release.

"Jones Ianto Jones, you were always my favorite toy

Ianto had climbed on top of the woman and was using his hands to guide his hard cock to enter her very prepared cunt.

"My Master's Toy is a Good Toy," Ianto replied, as small part him that could ever claim having tender feelings for others quivered while the dominant part of him squashed it like a bug. Full sheathed, Ianto started rocking his hips back and forth.

"Good. Now open wide."

Ianto stopped in position, opened his mouth and a large writhing robotic penis was placed in his mouth and partially down his throat. He began to suck on it.

"Bend forward." Ianto leaned forward shifting his position and he levered and out of the willing woman's vagina, sucking the cock in his mouth, and swallowing, swallowing so he would not gang. It hurt not to release. He wanted, he needed. Sucking. Thrusting.

The Master came behind Ianto, roughly pulled out the small dildo from Ianto's butt cheeks, was handed a very long, wide robotic dildo which was already writhing, and roughly slammed it up Ianto's arse, delighted laughter when some blood began to seep out. Ianto cried, even while keeping the dildo held in his mouth. Sucking and fucking, being split open and fucked. It hurt but a large part of him felt so good all over. So well fucked, so good. Pain, hurt. Good fullness. Nerve endings for euphoria and pleasure active while others for sharp pain, almost more than a human could bare.

Saxon whispered into Ianto's ear, licking the tears off the side of Ianto's face. "And one more thing, my toy. In a half hour, she's going to wake up from her trance. You must convince her to let you continue to fuck her for the second half hour, or you know what happens."

Saxon gave the dildo in Ianto's ass a rough push delighting in the combined pain and pleasure in Ianto's expression as they held each other's gaze. The dildo in Ianto's mouth was coming with some luminescent blue colored syrup that Ianto was desperately swallowing, yet so much was coming that some poured out of his mouth, and dribbled down his face, neck and chest.

Ianto's hips fucked into the woman for three minutes, as Ianto looked Saxon eye to eye, the swallowing finally abating, even though Ianto's throat still pulsed with the invading mechanical cock. Saxon pulled the dildo from Ianto's mouth.

"My Master, my master, my master," Ianto said clearing his throat. "My masters toy must fuck this woman until my masters toy gets off. Which must include a cumulative hour of my dick in her body. Willing or not. Alive or not."

"Very good Toy! I'm glad you remember your lessons. Now I will be in the other room reading the files that you so kindly brought." He turned Ianto's head to face the woman.

Ianto leaned in to nibble on her nipples and stroke her breasts, and he bounced up and down on his knees moving his swollen dick inside the woman's velvet grip.

"When you're done. You will be helping me interview many of the female operatives in UNIT. I expect you'll be fucking them all, as well.

"My Master's Toy is a Good Toy."

"Of course you are. I knew you would be from the start." As Saxon turned and left the room he said, "I told the Doctor some of the changes I wrought to Jones would be permanent, and he just didn't believe it was possible. But I knew. He thought that he rescued my toy that he had saved one of them."

He stopped at the threshold and turned back to the tableau with Ianto and the woman on the message table, now not at all restrained but participating in her pleasure, wrapping her ankles around Ianto's back, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll chain you up between girls. And they will all be messaged and ready for you."

"My Master, yes my Master." Part of him was impertintant, thinking about how awful it would be to have to wait between girls. He didn't have to have them prepared for him to become willing. He could start drilling the next nearest woman right away. What a pain… literally, as he'd be in intense pain between fucks.

"After the fifth girl, I'm going to come in and beat you."

"My Master, please." That would really make My Master happy. And my Master deserved his happiness at all costs.

"And then come into your brain."

"My master's toy is a good toy. My Master Fuck me." It would take until after the eight girls before he'd be in an intense, screaming pain of his own, so much more pain than he was experiencing now, so much more than he would have between fucking the girls.

Normal humans had a pain scale of 1 to 10. The Master had seen that Ianto could take up to a relative 40 and not die, only feel the additional magnified pain running through his system. He could spend hours with The Master slamming into his body and his mind, escalating to achieving that level, and it would remind his sense of what to expect for the 10 hours that would follow the end of his release in the eighth girl.

"I will fuck you Jones, Ianto Jones, I will come into your mind. Guess the Doctor was right about humans having their benefits."

"My Master yes My Master!"

And then Saxon closed the door laughing all the way to his study of Torchwood secrets.

TW TW TW TW

On Monday morning, Ianto met with Tosh, Owen and Gwen in the temporary boardroom, while workmen continued to clean up after the cracks caused by the Rift opening a week past.

"So, how was it?" Gwen asked.

Immaculately dressed and with a bland expression, Ianto said. "Well, you know politicians."

Owen cut in. "Either boring or wanting to fuck you over."

"Boring is one way to put it," Ianto agreed.

"So I guess I should give you the night off, Ianto," Gwen said. "Any plans?"

"Minister Saxon thought he'd "reward" my extra efforts and I've got a key to a VIP section in a new club downtown."

"Really?" Owen asked. "Maybe if it's quiet we can join you. That would be nice sharing in the reward for once."

"Certainly Owen, if that's what you really want. That's your choice."

"Let's keep in touch, then today, yeah?" Gwen said. Maybe Rhys can join us.

"Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Well, if we're so lucky to have a quiet night," she reluctantly agreed.

Ianto had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand he was wearing special contact lenses now that his Master had given him so as not to betray his surges in lust. Ianto really didn't like being on top unless it was someone he knew or it was "that time of year." Don't think the word. Don't think the word and trigger it, he pleaded with himself.

Honestly, now that he was off his meds, Ianto would love to fuck every one of his teammates and hear them scream in pleasure… and then have them fuck him in return. He might even give Rhys a go. And the check-out girl at the grocery store, and his dry-cleaner, and his dry cleaner's wife. She was so handy with a needle and thread.

That night found Ianto going to "Glories II" on his own. What he didn't tell his teammates was that his Master had made him a part owner, with owner's privileges. Ianto stopped taking most of his libido suppressants, because he was going to be the receiving end of some anonymous fucks in his ass and mouth for the next several hours. And he could stroke himself, getting off as many times as he wished. Being off the suppressants meant that he could stay awake for up to sixty hours at a time as well, curtsey of his Master's alterations to his body and mind over five years ago. So perhaps more than just a few hours, depending upon how many club members were attending who wanted to top. Ianto was practically ready to come already, thinking about it. He showed his key to the attendant, took a shower, and then slipped into the compartment that would allow both rear and front penetration. If he was lucky, at the same time.

If the club was anything like his more visible university days, within a short time his reputation would be bringing in more and more - straight or gay. It wasn't prostitution. He wasn't being paid, and the club members weren't paying for sex. They were paying a membership fee and overpriced drinks and snacks, but all of the sex was consensual. And there would be lots of dick in supply. As one of the owners of the club, Ianto's food and drink were free. However, for the most part, the seamen would do it for him.

###


End file.
